RubberFruit
RubberFruit (in real life) is a YouTuber who makes random GMOD Videos. He created Painis Cupcake, a popular Garry's Mod shorts fad character and is a master at making videos that are incredibly random and hard to follow coherently, as though they were all made while either smoking or sniffing something very strong, having a sense of humor. The thief-version of him was created by retired user Koelkast. Information RubberFruit was only The Cameo Character in GMOD Series. After What Makes Me A Good Eggman, he was done posting videos on YouTube. His Twitter Bio states "Known for making GMOD videos, even though I'm done with that. I'm bored of GMOD videos, and I'm sick of many of my subscribers." which is confirmation that he had ended his days of making these videos. However he recently announced that he would be resuming his videos exclusively in Source Filmmaker. It has also been confirmed that RubberFruit will be a minor character in the video-game, Heavy´s Giant Quest: A Garry´s Mod Odyssey. Variations *RariFruit - Pony equivalent As a Character RubberFruit is a RED Soldier with a bright red Team Captain, a weird smile, as a troublemaker and thief. How he does this is he points at an object and when the victim looks at it, they find it's gone, they look back at RubberFruit to find he holds it - claiming the object as his and runs off with it. The object is never seen again. Any refusal or attempt to resist by the victim prompts RubberFruit to go into a violent and unstoppable rage, guaranteeing big trouble. RubberFruit Knocks on my Window A Video by Koelkast that started the whole "RubberFruit stealing Stuff" cycle it involved Koelkast sitting on a couch when RubberFruit comes along and knocks on his Window until it breaks, He says "Koelkast means Fridge." (Which is true - 'koelkast' is Dutch for 'fridge') Koelkast sits confused and then RubberFruit points at his Statue and when Koelkast looks at it, he finds it gone. He looks back at RubberFruit to find he has it, RubberFruit claims the Statue his and runs off leaving Koelkast bemused. Heavy Meets Hand (Another Video by Koelkast) RubberFruit made a small cameo in it, when Heavy was thrown on the other side of the map RubberFruit runs past and steals his clothes, leaving Heavy naked. (Except his bandolier.) Old Sacks gets assaulted by RubberFruit A video made by OLDSACKS (formerly GAYPENlS), RubberFruit is a main character of it, it begins after Oldsacks was playing his guitar until RubberFruit appeared, RubberFruit then gets inside his sentry gun and says I AM YOUR SENTRY!!!, but then OLDSACKS smashed RubberFruit's face with his guitar, however, as a 'GMOD God, RubberFruit was not affected by it, RubberFruit then ate the remains of OLDSACKS' guitar and goes to the toilet (along with making diarrhea noises). RubberFruit then calls for OLDSACKS to look, he then says Now that is how you make a Les Paul guitar!, and goes off to Dustbowl. Videos By the community Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.2 (cameo) Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.3 Category:Video makers Category:Quit Users Category:Memes Category:GMod Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Antisocial Category:RED Team Rubberfruit Category:Undead Category:Killer RubberFruit Category:Deceaded